Confesiones
by RinAinsworth
Summary: Yukio Okumura ya entiende lo que, realmente, siente por Rin. Pero la única oportunidad que tiene para confesarse es cuando su hermano está dormido. En su intento, las cosas no salen como él lo planea, llevando su confesión a un final inesperado para él.


Título: Confesiones.  
Pareja: Yukio Okumura x Rin Okumura.  
Advertencias: Incest ~ (?)

{ Espacio. }

Como era de esperarse por parte de Rin, él ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, ignorando la presencia de Yukio, quien recién había llegado al dormitorio para tomar sus horas de sueño. Tomar casos de última hora era agotador, sobre todo cuando tenías que preparar material para tus alumnos y lidiar con un hermano que tiene a meterse en problemas. Cuidar, enseñar, proteger, observar, ayudar... amar. Era una mezcla agotadora.

Dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio y se quitó tranquilamente el abrigo, lo dobló con cuidado y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, también. Después lo dejaría en su lugar. Por ahora, miró hacia otro lado, hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mayor, el cual, en todo caso, parecía ser el menor. Vio como Rin se removió en su cama y bufó algo que no entendió.

-Rin... -murmuró acercándose hacia él.

Cómo molestaba tener que aguantar que Rin fuera admirado por todos; no eran celos de hermano, no era que se sintiera inferior porque todo se dirigía hacia Rin. No, para nada... Estaba contento de que Rin llevara una vida "normal" después de descubrir su verdadero linaje. Tan solo era que... Rin era suyo. Rin había estado toda su vida junto a él. Suspiró y quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Llevaba así un buen tiempo. Ya no entendía a qué venían todos esos sentimientos, siempre había querido más que a nada a su hermano. Siempre había querido hacerse fuerte para poder protegerlo, no lo podía negar. Pero él, Yukio Okumura, no era idiota, para nada. Quizá, en algunas ocasiones, podía parecer o actuar como uno... En fin, momentos aislados. El inteligente cuatro ojos con lunares de Yukio Okumura sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Rin estaban yendo más allá, si es que ya no había pasado a otro nivel y, ahora, solo intentaba ocultarlo y fingir que nada pasaba.

Se sentó en la cama de Rin, mirando como un pequeño hilo de baba salía de la boca -un poco abierta- de su hermano. Tomó la orilla de la sabana y limpió la saliva. Rin no cambiaba para nada su habito de dormir; lo cual hizo que Yukio sonriera.

Rin, Rin, Rin... Maldito idiota. Tenerlo ahí, tan calmado, le dolía un poco. Sabía que ya no podía volver a los viejos tiempos, donde tan solo era amor fraternal entre ellos. Quería más de él y, aquello no era necesariamente algo físico. Quería que los ojos de Rin estuvieran en él, que su corazón se acelerara un poco al verlo, que le sonriera con una única sonrisa, una que nadie más pudiera provocar. Quería que Rin le correspondiera en esos sentimientos prohibidos que estaban tomando lugar en su corazón.

La habitación le pareció sofocante, el aire se le hizo más espeso y la noche más oscura. Tenía una tormenta en su interior: por un lado, se sentía culpable de estar sintiendo ese nivel de amor por su hermano mayor. Y, por otro, no se arrepentía de nada. No se arrepentía de amar a Rin, no se arrepentiría jamás... Al menos que Rin se alejara de él y lo viera como un sucio hermano menor.

-¿Puedes culpar a alguien por quererte, Nii-san? -preguntó sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta por parte de él.

Acarició con su pulgar el mentón de su hermano, luego subió a su mejilla. Era un toque suave, nada que causara alerta en el mayor, el cual tan solo se limitó a moverse un poco.

-¿Ni siquiera en sueños me aceptarías de este modo, verdad? -ni pesadillas lo haría, lo tenía claro. Por mucho que su padre fuera el rey de lo prohibido, por mucho que llevara sangre de él... Aquello no significaba que esto estuviera correcto.  
Yukio apretó en un puño su mano libre, la cual estaba sobre sus piernas. En esos momentos se sentía superado por sus sentimientos. Quizá si pudiera declarar todo a Rin, se sentiría más libre. ¡Pero, por supuesto, no podía declararse! Oh, claro que llegaría a su hermano y le diría: "Hey, Nii-san, ¡te quiero mucho! Más de lo que debería". Estaba seguro que Rin ladearía la cabeza, lo miraría unos segundos y luego le preguntaría: "¿Estás poseído o te has golpeado la cabeza?". Aunque ahora Rin estaba dormido. Él no escucharía nada de lo que Yukio dijera ahora. Y, si por algún motivo escuchaba algo, lo podía culpar a un sueño.

-Lamento que tenga que ser de esta forma, Nii-san -comenzó Yukio- La verdad, Rin, es que estoy empezando a dudar de mi corazón. Intento hacer memoria, pero no logro recordar desde cuando comenzó todo esto. Quizá ha sido así desde siempre, pero cuando pequeño no podía ligarlo a un concepto determinado, luego estaba muy ocupado en ser el mejor exorcista para protegerte, así que no podía escuchar a mis sentimientos. ¿Te he fallado, Rin? ¿He fallado como hermano al sentirme así? -los ojos de Yukio comenzaron a picar. En su mente decía más cosas de las que podía hablar- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que tengas a la gente correcta contigo. Yo no quiero que me dejes, Nii-san. Eres lo más importante para mí, siempre haré todo lo posible para tu bien, para que nada te pase...

Hubiera querido decir más, un montón de otras cosas, de las cuales si Rin estuviera despierto, se hubiera reído al principio. Pero sabía que sus ojos dejarían salir lágrimas saladas y que su voz no sonaría bien. No quería eso, no quería romperse en ese momento.

-Te quiero, Nii-san.

-¿Ah? -preguntó una voz que recién venía despertando.

Yukio miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Rin. ¡Estaba despierto! Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en todo lo que pudo haber oído. No pudo aguantarlo más. Sus ojos cedieron al llanto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yukio? -preocupado Rin se sentó en la cama, todavía se sentía un poco dormido. -¿Por qué lloras?

Yukio negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre serás mi hermano, maldito idiota de cuatro ojos con lunares. Nunca pienses que puedes fallarme como hermano, durante quince años nunca me has fallado, Yukio.

Sorprendido parpadeó unas veces y se limpió las lágrimas. ¿Había oído bien? Oh no... Rin había escuchado más de lo que debía. Se quedó estático, aunque quería salir de ahí y dormir. Quería que llegara luego la mañana y así le diría a Rin que tan solo fue un sueño, si es que llegaba a preguntar.

-¡Nunca te dejaría! -Rin frunció el ceño- No pienses idioteces, idiota. Yo también te quiero, Yukio. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que lo hago.

Rin se acercó más a Yukio, provocando que este último se echara levemente hacia atrás. El menor, al notar ese pequeño cambio de distancia entre ellos tomó a Yukio por la camisa y lo atrajo un poco más.

-Deja de llorar -habló seriamente viendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir de Yukio.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas despierto?

El menor rió. -¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?

Yukio no respondió. Todo se había confundido más aun en su interior. No entendía cuando Rin dijo: "Yo también te quiero, Yukio". Claramente, Rin no lo decía del mismo modo en que Yukio lo había dicho anteriormente. Había una posibilidad de que, por cosas de la vida, Rin lo hubiera dicho con la misma intención que él, pero no quería preguntar. A lo mejor, prefería no saber la respuesta.

Ah... ¡Ese no era Yukio Okumura! Él si no sabía algo, preguntaba. No se quedaba callado por miedo.

-¿Me quieres del mismo modo en que yo lo hago? -preguntó con la mejor voz que pudo sacar. Se lamió los labios y sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

Rin, para sorpresa de Yukio, cerró los ojos y cortó la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios sintieron los de su hermano, los cuales no se movieron en un comienzo, quizá por la sorpresa o por la duda, pero, de todos modos, respondieron. Fue un beso corto y tierno, el cual no se alargó porque Yukio se separó de Rin cuando su mente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

No quería que Rin hiciera cosas que no quería tan solo para no herirlo.

-No quiero que hagas cosas que no quie... -su boca fue cerrada por la mano de Rin.

-Cállate un rato, hermano. Te quiero.

Yukio apartó la mano de Rin y la tomó con la misma mano que uso para apartarla. Se quedaron un rato sin decir nada, hasta que Yukio le ordenó que volviera a dormir para que mañana llegara a clases a la hora.

Por parte de Rin, él deseó buenas noches a su hermano y le recordó que lo quería. Entonces, se durmió sabiendo que no había soñado esas palabras que sonaban con la voz de su hermano, Yukio Okumura.

{ Espacio. }

Me gustó escribirla, realmente amo esta pareja, aunque sean hermanos ~ ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¡Gracias por leer!  
Cualquier error que encuentren, pueden decirlo. ¡Me harían muy contenta si dejan sus mensajes! Espero escribir más sobre ellos.

**Rin.** { Larga historia de por qué me dicen así ~ }


End file.
